Kage Hateichi Chronicles Chapter 1
by Kage-Taicho
Summary: This is the first chapter of the long awaited story of my BLEACH original character. This chapter is kind of dark, but rest assured it will lighten up in the later chapters. Enjoy!


**The Kage Hateichi Chronicles**

It has long been awaited for the story of the mysterious Kage Hateichi whom many have used in their own stories. However, the true Kage Hateichi is a being that is far darker than could be imagined. He, who was thrown into a world of despair, only to fight and be questioned as second best his entire life, will now step forward and tell his full story, starting with…

**Chapter 1**

-- Kage Hateichi was born into the world with little future at all. He first filled his lungs with air filled with only death. Born into a world through a dying mother, he was almost immediately alone. Sent to an orphanage as soon as it was legal, he had no future in store for him. The choice had been made without even the consideration of his say.  
-- Of course, a mediocre life is not a good sort of life for someone who is of an IQ that surpasses the IQ scale. He was truly a genius, but evil at that. As he grew older, he found more and more pleasure in pulling the strings of people just properly to get them do whatever he needed to be done. What's more, he couldn't care less if anyone of his puppets got into trouble because as long as the job got done, he was pleased.  
-- He continued his evil path, spending all of his time at either the library, filling his head with any material that could push his intellect; or up in his attic bedroom, simply thinking of all the nasty things that he could do the next day, or of the vast secrets of the universe.  
-- His world was soon shaken up though, as a bright red star emerged into his life. He simply passed her one day at the library and although he didn't notice her, she immediately noticed his strange haircut and hair color. At first, she didn't consider him much, but as time went on, she made a special trip to the library each day, just to see him.  
-- He eventually began to notice, and when he was about to tell her to go away, she interrupted him with a simple, "Hello". Someone as dark and intelligent as him never thought that a simple friendly word as hello would mean anything, but that one word shattered his entire wicked resolve. Thoughts that had never crossed his mind before lined every wall of his mind, dominating his subconscious until he could no longer stand it.  
-- Weeks later, when she said her daily hello, he finally said hello back, and just like that, the two were emersed in conversation. It was an exchange between two geniuses, and everything that they covered in their long discussion, they may as well have solved every world problem.  
-- But, as with goes with any romance, it came to a close. After weeks of romance, it was announced over the news that a serial killer was on the loose. Kage warned his love to be careful, and in fact she was, but unfortunately, this murderer was yet another genius, who had an interest in intelligent teenage girls.  
-- Kage received the news that his love had been killed by the murderer on her birthday, as he went to deliver her birthday present to her. Her death devastated Kage, but he was not willing to mope around. Instead, he began to save money.  
-- After a few days of pick-pocketing he had saved up enough money for a much more dramatic gift for his lost love. This was a long-barrel gun. He planned to lure the serial killer into a trap ang get his vengeance. Due to his intelligence, this was not a problem at all. He successfully got the murderer into a closed area and held the gun to the killer's head.  
-- "I must applaud myself, and shame ye oh fatefully foolish criminal," said Kage as he rested his index finger on the trigger. "I would have at least assumed that it would be harder to trick a serial killer, let alone a demon like yourself whose IQ rests above 180. Unfortunately, as all serial killers go, you get the blood whose taste you crave so much to fog your vision, and you walk right into a vengeful trap. I wish for you to picture your last kill in your mind as a land this fateful piece of lead in your–"  
-- Kage cut off as the killer turned around and fired three shots into Kage's chest. He coughed, smirked and fired a shot right into the killer's mouth. The force of the gunshot threw Kage to the ground and blew the head of the killer completely off. He coughed as he drug himself to his feet, wincing through the pain as he felt the lead from the bullet begin to circulate his body.  
-- "Well, my love… I have avenged your soul so you can go to heaven peacefully… I am afraid that someone like me who is dying in such a way cannot join you though… 'tis selfish of me to leave you like this… I guess our love was to sweet to last…" finished Kage as he let out one last breath.  
-- The lead had fully circulated his body and he fell back to the ground, dead…

**Conclusion to Chapter 1: Preview to Chapter 2  
-- This is not the final chapter in Kage's story. For his true life continues after his death, as he lives through darkness to repent for his sins and rejoin with his beloved once more…**

_Kage Hateichi Chronicles ©2008 Timothy Light_


End file.
